Each Other
by KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga
Summary: AU She was running through the airport, praying to please arrive in time… Story told in drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this a quite an old story, not long, told in 100-words drabbles. Enjoy :-)

* * *

><p>Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Itachi were the perfect couple in love.<p>

They had been together all the years of high school, going through everything, be it good or bad, together. They had always had each other to count on.

Unfortunately, the town in which they lived was little and they could not realize any of their dreams there.

In fact, Itachi was accepted in a very prestigious university abroad, one he really wanted to attend. It was far, far away, and he was torn.

He would have to leave behind everything. His family, his friends, but especially his beloved Sakura.


	2. Chapter 2

Itachi wanted to stay with Sakura, the woman he loved, but to become who he wanted to be, he had to leave.

Sakura, after secretly crying for weeks, came to a final decision.

It was Itachi's dream, his _lifetime_ dream.

What right did she have to take that away from him?

Therefore, she told him that she understood. And she really did.

Even if it hurt like hell.

So they told each other goodbye one last time, and Sakura managed to hide her tears. With one last, loving kiss, they parted the evening before his flight was due to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

But the next morning, very early, Sakura had received a phone call from a med school in which she had applied earlier that year. She had been informed, with some excuses for the delay, that she had been accepted. That school happened to be in the same city where Itachi was going to study…

Therefore, as soon as she had realized what that meant, Sakura had bolted out of the house and rushed to the airport, praying every deity she knew to please arrive in time, to please stop Itachi and make him leave with her on a later date…


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura was running through the crowded airport. She bumped into a few people and hastily apologized. She had no time left to lose. _Please_, she begged mentally, _please don't make me be late…_

Frantically, the pink-haired woman reached the information point and asked for the flight Itachi was going to take. But when she heard the answer, she almost let herself fall on the floor in desperation.

It had already departed.

Completely numb and deathly pale, Sakura absently thanked the employee which had given her the information and slowly made her way out of the airport.

She was too late…


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as she was out of the airport, at the front gates, she noticed that it was raining outside. She stopped right there where she was, with the rain pouring down on her hair and clothes, and not giving it a care in the world, because Itachi had left and she was all alone… Itachi was gone and she was _alone_…

Tears, the tears which she had been so brave to hold back in front of the man she loved, now flew freely and mingled with the rain. Itachi was too far away to ever be reached again…

"Sakura!"


	6. Chapter 6

Shocked, the pink-haired woman snapped her head up.

Only to see the very man she was crying about in front of her, as soaked as she was.

"Itachi…?" she murmured, bewildered.

His breathing was a bit laboured, and he was looking at her with a very strange expression, as if he had never seen her before, as if he had never _actually_ seen her.

Finally he spoke. "I didn't go, Sakura… I _couldn't_ go… because I realized, Sakura, that none of my dreams makes any sense if you aren't there to share them with me. I will not leave anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

And his arms enveloped her, pulling her close to him and not letting her escape, not even if she wanted to. Sakura choked down a sob and held him to her feverishly, suddenly feeling stronger.

After a while, still remaining in his arms, she brought her hands up to cup his face. She carefully traced every line and every feature, as if to assure herself that it wasn't a dream. "Itachi, I came here to tell you that I was accepted into med school, the one next to the university where you wanted to go… we can leave together now…"


	8. Chapter 8

At first, Itachi's eyes widened and he met her gaze in astonishment. He couldn't believe it… It was too wonderful to be true…

But after a second, he lowered his head and captured the lips of the woman he loved with his, conveying all his feelings for her.

They kissed passionately under the rain, not caring at all that they would end up with a nasty cold and a headache the next day, nor that people were staring at them with raised eyebrows.

All that counted was that they had each other, and they would be together, no matter what.

…

…

…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this short story.<p>

Thanks for reading!

KitsuneMiyuKendraHyuga


End file.
